cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Isengard
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information About New Isengard New Isengard is an attempt to renew the power of Middle-Earth once led by Saruman. New Isengard prides itself on its powerful Uruk-Hai warriors and economic powerhouse. The national animal is the Warg. Military of New Isengard New Isengard's military is odd, in the way that it is not modern. What is understood as 'Soldiers' are actually Uruk-Hai, either armed with shields and short square swords, crossbows (often with fire-arrows) or pikes. The Uruks are tough troops, and are usually well equipped. What is understood as 'Tanks' are actually Warg Riders, the cavalry of the nation. These Orcs ride Wargs (large wolves) and are powerful and fast, but not very well armored. 'Cruise Missiles' are massive iron bolts fired from massive ballistas from New Isengardian Fortresses. The nation's airforce is modern, but the country has not invested in one yet. Important People of New Isengard Saruman- leader of the country Lurtz- commands the military, specifically Soldiers Sharku- commands the 'tank' brigade Grima 'Wormtongue'- head of Intelligence. Extended Nation Information New Isengard is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 50 days old with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Isengard work diligently to produce Iron and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. New Isengard is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of New Isengard has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Isengard allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in New Isengard. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Isengard will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History of New Isengard The Founding The origins of New Isengard lie just after the Battle of Bywater in the Shire. This was when the leader of the original Isengard, Saruman, was killed. Thus history went on, until a person claiming to be the direct descendent of Saruman rallied together one of the remaining Uruk-Hai called Lurtz and an Orc named Sharku. This Saruman also recruited someone claiming to have family times with a man known as Wormtongue. They set out and soon discovered an empty region on a small island. Believing it to be the perfect place to rebuild the empire of Isengard, Saruman founded the capital, Orthanc, there. Thus New Isengard was founded. Beginnings New Isengard had a rough start, with having inadequate infrastructure, too little land, and not enough soldiers. Although the problems were still not solved when the empire ran out of money, Saruman ordered Taxes to be Collected. This allowed New Isengard to be rid of its problems on the first day. The nation floundered about for some days without an alliance, receiving many offers, but looking for one that Saruman liked. Then came a message from an alliance called The Shadowhood. Several trade agreements were made in this time too. No conflicts arose with nations during this time. New Isengard under The Shadowhood New Isengard's leader accepted to join the Shadowhood, and the nation spent some days as an applicant. At this time, Wormtongue reported a guide, and after reading it, the country, which was only mediocre at first, began to improve. Taxes were raised to a maximum, and the focus was placed on buying infrastructure while keeping an effective military. Technology was also important. Soon enough, after taking a test, New Isengard was admitted to The Shadowhood, and the nation was introduced to mentoring, tech deals and being a middleman. Foreign relations fostered. After about 1 month with The Shadowhood, it was announced that it would ally with several alliances and create Echelon. No conflicts arose with nations during this time. New Isengard under Echelon After several times of being Foreign Aid, New Isengard reached 1000 citizens and built a Harbor. Soon, its Trade Agreements were fully changed as the country joined a trade circle with several Bonus Resources. After a tech deal package with Foreign Aid, the country's economy was booming, and New Isengard's Technology and Infrastructure doubled. With the massive increase in citizens, a Foreign Ministry and 2 Factories were built. the military also grew massively. Currently economic growth has slowed down and the country has stabilised. Downfall Due to inactivity over the Christmas holidays, New Isengard ceased to exist around early January.